New broken Scene
by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX
Summary: -SYOC- Belmont Academy, in Belmont, Maine, is the known as the Know Nothing Academy, and ranks mid section of being the best boarding schools in the state. They haven't won a football championship in twenty years. The art department is slowly dispersing. Finally while two students are hanging fliers, one student sees a glee club flier, can this year change anything?


_New Broken Scene (Take 2)_.

Okay, so the title isn't really _Take Two,_ but now come think of, it actually works. So I'll keep it that way. Anyhow sorry for the late delay since the rewrite was supposed to be up a week ago, and I'm just now getting to it. The intro chapter will be short, because, well, I can't really think of a reason or excuse, but hey, at least it's something. Okay. So here goes.

-Landry- 

A full time job as the high school librarian had sounded great. If high schooler's still read books, but sure, it was a job, and my dad had promised me a job at the school when I moved back to Maine. It wasn't much, but it was a start, I had supposed, and on the plus side, Anna Kendrick is from Maine. Portland, Maine to be exact, and if I remembered correctly, I had a cousin who had graduated with her. Another member from a Chicago band has also graduated from the same school I was about to have my job at, so I guess, it really wouldn't be that bad.

Then I slipped back into reality. Maine wasn't Boston, and teaching high school would have a different technique, and have challenges, but hell, what high schooler didn't throw a challenge to a teacher here and there?

I take a deep breath, and enter the school. I had no idea where anything was, and it sure as the hell seemed nobody had been around, so why not give myself the tour? That seemed fair, right? Reasonably. _Yes_. I continue walking, and I see a few rooms. A map had been tacked up, though, it had seemed it had been there for years, it appeared useful, which was rare in a day where technology would overtake its role in society. A bit further I see walls covered in math problems, and one room with a picture of Einstein, so no doubt that was the algebra room. Further down, I notice a stairway, and follow it. Cliche, I know, but hey, if you're curious, you're curious. A storage closet. Cliche. A broken vending machine, and an abandoned room, in which, it looked like it hadn't been used in years. Shortly, I head back towards the main floor, and finally count on the library.

Finally, a human being. I saw as he stood average height, and had shaggy blonde hair. He hadn't turned around, so I had no idea what else seemed to have fit his description, and from there, I decide to approach him.  
"Hi, would you be able to direct me in the right way?" I ask, knowing my grammer had come out wrong, as I meet his hazel eyes, and smile.

"I can try. I'm Brandon Anderson, music director," he tells me, as he shows me a hand, and I take it. I roll eyes, and may as well introduce myself, what else was I supposed to do? I hadn't done this meeting this in a while.  
"Landry King, and yes, I know, technically I have two last names, but it was what my mother wanted," I tell him, as more faculty members walk into the staff room, and start getting their morning coffee, and start gossiping among themselves.

"Well Ms. King, what is you were looking for, exactly?" he asks, as the room becomes crowded, and it seemed obvious he wanted an excuse to get out of the room.

"The library," I confess to him, as we exit into the hallway, and new and returning students had been filling the hallway.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise me something," he offers, as he shows me a smile again, and I sadly want to tell him that I'm not available, in which, was a very complicated situation, in which I didn't want to explain anytime soon.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't consist of dating, or anything of that," I tell him as I fix my hair up into a bun. From there, I was expecting something different, or embarrassing. I didn't want to be the one to ask Miss Whoever she is out for him. That was so high school, and do people still do that?  
"I think you would be a great addition to helping me out with glee club auditions," he tells me. I wanted to stop him right there. There was no way I was going to listen to any students who thought I was here to be something else besides a librarian.  
"High school music isn't my thing," I tell him, as I smile apologetically.

"Come on. It's not a date. I promise," he tells me reassuringly, as we reach the library.  
"Fine, but just this one time, and nothing else. I'm not Anna Kendrick," I tell him, as I walk into the library, and the bell rings, and wonder; what the hell did I just walk into? 


End file.
